


Seventeen Seconds

by rsharpe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsharpe/pseuds/rsharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lost time is never found again." -- Benjamin Franklin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Seconds

Seventeen seconds. Orlando knew exactly when the second hand on his wristwatch moved past the tiny black mark edging the dial.

Such a short amount of time. Just a little over one-quarter of one minute. The time it would take to shake a cigarette out of the pack and light it. The time it would take to pick up the glass of liquor, take a sip and replace it very carefully on the wooden table.

Seventeen seconds. The time it took for Viggo to say it was over and walk out the door of the bar without pausing or looking back.

Seventeen seconds. The time it took to shatter his world.

\- end -


End file.
